1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle assembly, and more particularly to a saddle assembly having a cushioning device for cushioning the saddle member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical saddles for cycles comprise a saddle member secured on top of a seat post, and one or more spring members attached or secured between the saddle member and the seat post for cushioning purposes. A complicated configuration is required for securing the typical saddle members and the spring members onto the seat posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,851 to Chen discloses the other saddle devices having a C-shaped support member secured between the saddle member and the seat post for cushioning the saddle member. However, the C-shaped support member is solidly secured on top of the seat post and may not be disengaged from the seat post, such that the C-shaped support member may not be attached to the other seat posts of the other cycles and may not be used to support the other saddle members. The users have to purchase the whole cycle frames in order to have the C-shaped support member disposed and provided on the seat posts of the cycles; i.e., the users may not have the typical saddle members supported or cushioned by the C-shaped support member, unless the whole cycle frame is replaced with the other one that has the C-shaped support member provided thereon.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional saddle assemblies.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a saddle assembly including a cushioning device for cushioning the saddle member, and for allowing the saddle member to be attached onto the typical seat posts of the cycles.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a saddle assembly comprising a seat post including an upper portion, a saddle member, a first cushioning device provided and disposed between the upper portion of the seat post and the saddle member for cushioning the saddle member, the first cushioning device including a pair of frames each having an upper leg secured to the saddle member, a lower leg secured to the seat post, and a bent portion formed between the upper leg and the lower leg, means for securing the upper legs of the frames to the saddle member, and means for fastening the lower legs of the frames to the upper portion of the seat post. The first cushioning device is secured to the saddle member, and the lower legs of the frames may be secured onto the typical seat posts of the cycles, without changing the structure or the configuration of the typical seat posts of the typical cycles.
The fastening means includes a seat provided on the upper portion of the seat post for supporting the lower legs of the frames, and for allowing the saddle member to be easily secured onto the typical seat posts of the cycles.
The fastening means further includes a cap engaged on the lower legs of the frames and secured to the seat for securing the lower legs of the frames on the seat.
The lower legs of the frames each includes a free end, the saddle assembly further includes a coupling bar secured to the free ends of the lower legs of the frames for forming an integral-one-piece to the frames, and for allowing the frames to be manufactured or bent from a wire.
The upper legs of the frames includes a front end secured together with a coupling member. The frames each includes two bent segments formed between the bent portion and the upper and the lower legs respectively, for forming a circular opening in each of the bent portion thereof.
The saddle member includes a bottom portion having a plate secured therein, the plate includes a pair of reinforcing ribs extended therefrom and each having an inclined surface formed therein for engaging with the bent segments of the frames respectively, and for stably retaining the frames to the plate.
The bent portions of the frames each includes an opening formed therein, a second cushioning device is further provided and engaged in the bent portions of the frames and includes two gaskets engaged in the openings of the frames, for changing the cushioning effects of the frames.
The second cushioning device further includes a barrel secured between the gaskets, and means for securing the gaskets to the barrel.
The saddle member includes a bottom portion, the securing means includes a casing provided on the bottom portion of the saddle member and having a chamber formed therein, the upper legs of the frames each includes a front end engaged into the chamber of the casing for allowing the frames to be stably secured to the plate.
The front ends of the upper legs of the frames are secured together with a coupling member, and engaged into the chamber of the casing.
The securing means includes two pairs of posts provided on the bottom portion of the saddle member, the upper legs of the frames are engaged between the pairs of posts respectively.
Two lids are further provided and engaged on the upper legs of the frames and secured to the pairs of posts for securing the upper legs of the frames to the plate with the posts.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.